Teaching Makes the World Go Round
by the.thesaurus.is.a.friend
Summary: Sakura is sent from Konoha to the boy's school at Otogakure to teach and demonstrate medical ninjutsu. No pairings as of yet. Rating could change at any time.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Chapter 1: The mission

"You want me to WHAT???" screamed a certain Haruno Sakura.

"Shishou, you can't be serious! I refuse to go to Otogakure!"

"Tough luck, Sakura. The school at Oto needs a medical ninja and teacher, and you were the only one suited for the job," replied Tsunade. Her eyes were guarded and her facial expression blank. Ironically, it was because of that that Sakura knew her shishou was lying.

(A.N. This fic is slightly AU…basically everbody is still a ninja, but only kunoichi live in Konoha, although there are civilians as well, while Otogakure consists of only shinobi, with no civilians. Suna is more open than either Konoha or Oto, and trains ninja of both genders. It is a staunch ally of Konoha, but is not so friendly with Sound, though it maintains an uneasy peace.)

_Damn!_inner Sakura screamed. _Shishou's lying to us…again. Maybe she'll send us out now and then retract us halfway to Sound because it turns out she was drunk…or playing a prank. And not only that, if it really is a mission, she just _had_ to send me to an ALL BOY'S SCHOOL. I hate men._

So Tsunade is going to hide something from us, eh? Well two can play at that game, she decided. Keeping her face deliberately blank, she bowed and said, "Of course Tsunade-_sama_. What are the details?"

"You are to travel there ASAP Sakura. Don't dawdle just because you hate the mission. You will demonstrate to the students medical ninjutsu and teach a minimal amount of it to those who have an aptitude for it. You will stay there unless an emergency comes and I will be forced to retract you, or until Oto decides you may leave. Sakura…I normally wouldn't ask this of you, but this is necessary to remain allies with the Sound."

Putting her selfishness aside, the kunoichi agreed. "Of course, shishou. I understand."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: Entrance to Oto

A.N. I'm sorry about the message that was in the first chapter. It was not supposed to be there…

Chapter 2: Otogakure

Haruno Sakura was not happy. Otogakure was in an entirely different country, with different geography and terrain. Still…could have been worse. At least everyone spoke the same language.

But what Sakura disliked most about going to Sound was that she would have to live for an extended period of time with an all-male population. It was probable in the extreme that they had hormones, unless they were all gay, which was impossible. She wished that would happen. The problem was, the now fifteen-year old kunoichi had been molested as a child of 12.

Oto was now within sight. Applying chakra to her feet, the roseate-haired kunoichi sped up, hoping to make it into the school in a half-hour. When she was within one mile of her destination, she created a genjutsu that caused her to appear as though she was roughly 21 years old, just in case the students were her age or older, and wearing an ANBU uniform. She was about 5'8, rather that her normal 5'5.

Sakura ran into the gates of Sound…and nearly into a roughly 18 year old, tall boy with gray hair. (Guess who?) He was the only person standing there. Presumably he was supposed to greet the newcomer, a.k.a. her.

Sakura looked up and nearly fainted with shock. "K-K-Kabuto-san?" Oh joy, now she sounded like Hinata.

"and you would be?"

"Don't you recognize me at all, Kabuto?" Sakura asked slyly.

"Actually, I think I do…_Sakura_. Very interesting genjutsu," he replied.

"How nice. You remember me. Still, it seems that you would, since you were Tsunade's honorary apprentice in the Oto-Konoha exchange student program." She chuckled. "Still, Sound got the short end of the stick, ne? At least you were a decent person; Mitarashi Anko probably terrorized the entire school of Oto."

Changing tack at the speed of light, Sakura muttered in a low voice, "Reveal that I'm using a genjutsu to ANYONE, and you die. Got it?'

"…Fine. As you have probably guessed, I am your welcoming committee. Follow me. You have to meet Orochimaru-sama first."

A.N. Grr…this fic is so bad…

I have the plotline in my head, but I just can't get it on paper.

GRRR!


End file.
